1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyamide resin compositions. The compositions further comprise polyphenylene ether resins and uncured phenol novolak resins.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As polyamide resins (abbreviated hereinafter as PA) shows outstanding heat resistance, mold workability, etc., it is ordinarily used as a combined resin composition with polyphenylene ether resins (abbreviated hereinafter as PPE) for application in automobile components, electrical/electronic components, mechanical components, etc., and it can be expected to be used in an even broader range of fields in the future. However, due to the water-absorbing properties of PA, it has the disadvantage of showing poor dimensional stability. Moreover, PA also shows poor flame resistance, so it is ordinarily used after adding flame retardants of the phosphorus or halogen class, etc. Nevertheless, in compositions with halogen-type flame retardants added, when such compositions are melted and burned during manufacturing, hydrogen halide is produced, giving rise to concerns about toxicity and environmental problems. Moreover, phosphorus-type flame retardants are relatively inefficient, and when they are added in large amounts, they tend to cause plasticization and decomposition of the resin.
Various attempts have been made to improve the water absorption and dimensional instability of PA, such as a composition with phenoxy resin added (Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 91-237160) and a composition with polyphenylene sulfide resin added (Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 94-200148). However, although these resin compositions show low water absorption, they cannot simultaneously provide satisfactory flame resistance.
For this reason, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a PA resin composition which shows low water absorption and simultaneously provides satisfactory flame resistance.